hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Sly and the Family Stone
Sly and the Family Stone (WP). The core line-up led by singer-songwriter, producer, and multi-instrumentalist Sly Stone (WP), the band included Sly's sister and singer/keyboardist Rose Stone and brother and singer/guitarist Freddie Stone. The trumpeter was Cynthia Robinson, drummer Greg Errico, saxophonist Jerry Martini, and the bassist was Larry Graham. It was the first major American rock group to have a lineup integrated in race (Wikipedia:Racial integration), and gender, both. Deleted from Wikipedia :"During and after the recording and release of 1971's ''There's a Riot Goin' On, the band began to fall apart; Errico left on his own and was replaced by Andy Newmark, while Graham was forcibly removed from the band and replaced by Rusty Allen. Record company executives, faced not only with the common difficulties presented by independent thinking artists, but continual and forceful affronts to the fusion of racism and capitalism of the elite power structure itself, told themselves the band was "unreliable". As might be expected, declining fortunes led in turn to a vicious circle of embarrassment, distress and financial decline, and the band dissolved in 1975. Sly Stone continued to record solo albums, collaborating with various musicians but performing most vocals and instrumentation himself, and tour under the "Sly & the Family Stone" name from 1975 until 1987, when he was arrested and sentenced for cocaine use. :"The highly syncopated electric piano, guitar, and bass lines; programmed drum tracks, and lyrics that were wailed rather than sung set the example for most of the popular funk musical acts of the 1970s. Some of these acts, including Funkadelic (WP), Earth, Wind & Fire (WP), and Kool & the Gang (WP), became as prominent and successful in the music industry during the mid-to-late-1970s as Sly & the Family Stone had been during the earlier part of the decade." Notable album tracks * 1969: "Don't Call Me N.gger, Whitey," from Stand! (apologies for the censorship; Wikia literally forbids editing this onto pages) * 1969: "Somebody's Watching You," from Wikipedia:Stand!, covered by Little Sister in 1970. * 1971: Just Like a Baby", from There's a Riot Goin' On. * 1971: "Thank You For Talkin' To Me, Africa," from There's A Riot Goin' On, an alternate version of "Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin)" * 1973: "Babies Makin' Babies," from Fresh * 1973: "Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be)," from Fresh, a cover of Doris Day (WP)'s song from Alfred Hitchcock (WP)'s The Man Who Knew Too Much. Samples Sly & the Family Stone * Download sample of "Underdog" * Download sample of "Dance to the Music" * Download sample of "Life" * Download sample of "Stand!" * Download sample of "Don't Call Me N.gger, Whitey" (apologies for the censorship; Wikia literally forbids editing this onto pages) * Download sample of "I Want to Take You Higher" * Download sample of "Sing a Simple Song" * Download sample of "Everyday People" * Download sample of "Everybody is a Star" * Download sample of "Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin)" * Download sample of "Family Affair" * Download sample of "Just Like a Baby" * Download sample of "In Time" * Download sample of "If You Want Me to Stay" * Download sample of "Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be)" * Download sample of "Loose Booty" Little Sister * Download sample of "You're the One I" * Download sample of "Somebody's Watching You" Later period discography Ain't But the One Way, Sly Stone's final album, was released in 1983 Albums ;Epic releases: * 1975: High On You (credited only to "Sly Stone") * 1976: Heard You Missed Me, Well I'm Back * 1979: Ten Years Too Soon ;Warner Bros. releases: * 1979: Back On The Right Track * 1983: Ain't But The One Way Singles ;Epic releases: * 1975: "I Get High On You" (US #52, US R&B #3) * 1975: "That's Lovin' You" * 1975: "Le Lo Li" (US R&B #75) * 1975: "Who Do You Love" * 1976: "Crossword Puzzle" * 1976: "Greed" * 1977: "Family Again" (US R&B #85) * 1976: "Nothing Less Than Happiness" ;Warner Bros. releases: * 1979: "Remember Who You Are" (US R&B #38) * 1979 "Sheer Energy" * 1980: "Same Thing" * 1980: "Who's To Say" * 1987: "Eek-a-Bo-Static" * 1988 "Ruby Shoes" From 1969-1970 the band, with the addition of vocalist Joe Hicks, released two singles on A&M Records under the name Abaco Dream. The singles, "Life and Death in G&A" and "Another Night of Love", failed to chart and have since become minor collectors' items. In 2006, Rose Stone, Cynthia Robinson, and Jerry Martini decided the time was right for a reunion tour. Together with some of the funkiest players in today's music scene, they reunited on the stage as The Original Family Stone. Their tour was scheduled through 2007 and took them to over 75 cities through Europe and the US. Deleted via "merging" :Deleted from Wikipedia via "merging" with other articles (not that it is not a perfect example of PoV): :"In the fall of 1971, Sly & The Family Stone finally returned with a new hit single, "Family Affair." It became another #1 hit, but "Family Affair" was certainly different from the earlier hits. A Rhodes piano based record with a drum-machine providing the rhythm; Sly and Rosie are singing about the better and worse aspects of family. The band's long-awaited fifth album, There's a Riot Goin' On, debuted at #1 on the Billboard album charts; as it turned out, "Family Afair" was one of the more positive spots on the album. Most of the rest of Riot features Sly alone on lead vocals--Rose is the only other member of the band who sings solo lead parts on the album. Allegedly, most of the album's instrumentation is also peformed by Sly, who enlisted the Family Stone for some instrumental parts friends such as Billy Preston (WP), Ike Turner, and Bobby Womack for others, and himself as well. Riot finds Sly reveling in drug-induced euphoria ("Luv N' Haight"), celebrating his self ("Poet") and declaring that the good times (the 1960s (WP)) are over and the bad times (the 1970s (WP)) are here ("Africa Talks To You 'The Apshalt Jungle'", one of the few songs to feature co-lead vocals by The Family Stone). The angry and forceful "Thank You (Falettin' Me Be Mice Elf Agin))" is reincarnated as the slow-sounding "Thank You For Talking to Me, Africa." "Family Affair," "(You Caught Me) Smiling," and "Runnin' Away" were pop-friendly enough to be released as singles. The entire record featured a dampened sound, which matches the burnt-out and frustrated tone of Sly's lyrics and vocals."'' Links * Sly and the Family Stone at the Isle of Wight Festival (AUDIO) * There's A Riot Goin' On Album - Soul & Funk - Sly & The Family Stone - Audio only * Sly & The Family Stone - Fresh 1973 (Full Album) (2007 Remaster) - Audio only References * Aronowitz, Al (Nov. 1, 2002). "The Preacher". The Blacklisted Journal. * Ankeny, Jason (2005). ""Sylvester 'Sly Stone' Stewart" Allmusic.com. Retrieved March 29, 2005. * Erlewine, Stephen Thomas (2005). "Sly & the Family Stone". Allmusic.com. Retrieved March 29, 2005. * Selvin, Joel (1998). For the Record: Sly and the Family Stone: An Oral History. New York: Quill Publishing. ISBN 038-079377-6. * (2003) "Sly and the Family Stone". Classicbands.com. Retrieved March 29, 2005. * Sly & the Family Stone at the All Music Guide. * Official Epic Records Sly & the Family Stone website * Vet Stone's official Little Sister/Stone Family website * Freddie Stone's official website * Unofficial Sly & the Family Stone fansite * Rock and Roll Hall of Fame page on Sly & the Family Stone Category:Sly and the Family Stone Category:African-American rock musical groups Category:American funk musical groups Category:American soul musical groups Category:Rock music groups from California Category:Epic Records artists Category:Funk rock musical groups Category:History of San Francisco Category:Musical groups from San Francisco Category:Musical groups established in 1967 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1983 Category:Music Category:Musicians Category:1970s fashion onstage